Actually
by colitas
Summary: Two sisters were away from a storm, in the safety of their house. Suddenly an assassin appears! The problem would have been simpler if they had an Xbox to kick in the first place. Not even a PS3. So how did they get stuck with Altair?
1. Damn Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, only my OCs. I tried to update my second chapter. I tried 5 times waiting for at least 2 hours. So I made a New Story.**

* * *

"Sis, wake up." The girl slapped the body's back harshly. The sound rang true as the owner shrieked awake and rolled away maintaining her position on her floor. The older sister had her eyes widened, surprised and in pain. The slapper snorted at the amusing expression on her face. "You're still on the floor."

That was when the 18 years old noticed that she had been indeed sleeping on the floor covered by an aged ivory carpet and her assignments that were due that morning. She had been working on her homework in the last minute the night before when she had randomly decided that the bed was too comfortable and the chair was forcing her to lose concentration, therefore the floor would be ideal. Sabrina groaned as she slapped her face. She had fallen asleep again.

"You're _lucky_, sis." Her annoying sister smirked, who was enjoying her ordeal again. "Schools are cancelled because of a giant storm warning's been issued." Leaving her lazy sister gasping in joy and praying to the gods that she didn't even believe in, Tracy sighed and walked out of the room, her steps heading to her owns. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, not that she was complaining. It was rather hilarious to hit Sabrina awake and look dumbfounded, like a deer in the headlights.

Tracy sat on her own bed, crawled under the blankets and watched the sunlight come through the window besides her bed for a long while. The gentle glow it gave was soothing and its heat making her feel cozy. Smiling to herself, she steadily stretched her arm to let her hand bathe in the sunli-

"**TRACY**!" The 14 years old, owner of the name gave a yelp before falling off the comfort of her bed. Sabrina was frozen at the door with closed eyes. She gulped as she carefully opened one of her eyes. Then she saw a figure enveloped in a pink blanket on the floor. It didn't move. She swallowed hard again. "Tracy..?"

"**WHAT!**" snapped a grumpy and mad voice, filtered by the blanket covering the teenager. Sabrina hesitated. While she loved to annoy her sister with the smallest things, she had learned to gauge her little sister's anger through her voice. Despite not having any kind of provocation beforehand, a little bar in her mind told her it was almost full of red. _Uh-oh, puberty's coming._

"..Breakfast?" She suggested with an innocent smile. Tracy crawled out of her little nest, sat on top of it grouching and glared at her. Oh, if looks could kill. Sabrina would have been stabbed several times already just with the posture the teen was in.

"Screw **you**!" Tracy barked as she stormed off, blanket in hand. There was _no _way she would stay to be taunted by her stupid older sister. School was fortunately off and Mom had gone to visit Grandma in Perth and Dad was obviously at work. In other words, Tracy was stuck with Sabrina and because of her meddling; she would ignore her all day but instead enjoy a peaceful nap. She climbed down the stairs and reached the living room, a capacious room with plenty of furniture. Looking around with a pout, she dragged her trusty old blanket behind her till the ideal place was caught by her eyes. Punching the air to vent her frustration, she threw herself onto the softest sofa and professionally wrapped herself in the blanket.

Her huffs soon slowed down into soft breaths and the heat trapped in her burrito of cotton made her soon relaxed. After blinking slowly several times, she welcomed the sleepiness taking over with a satisfied smile.

* * *

For hours, Sabrina struggled to not lose her will to finish the damn essay she had been assigned to. She had even drunken the secret beverage of lots, _lots_ of caffeine to force herself to engage on the gruesome task. But no, her lazy self had taken over her body and dragged itself to the bed and so, she took a nice nap. The senior had been so tired she hadn't even gotten even her covers.

_CRAAACKKK_

"Wha-?" The loud crack of the air shook her sane part awake. Sabrina gasped and bolted in enlightenment that she had fallen asleep instead of doing her duties as a student, _again_. She looked around. Her window was showing the sky, which had been delightful with its clear blue sky and rays blinding her just a few hours before, now the opposite. The grimly dark and grey clouds had entirely occupied the weather system now, raining cats and dogs and thunder dancing with lightning in the freezing air. It was hard to believe that it was still morning, when the dull weather was making it look like if it were late afternoon. A sudden flash erupted into the lazy one's eyes, pulling her arms to protect them.

"That is one _heck_ of a freak storm." Sabrina whispered as another crack was heard in the distance. _It got here really fast_. Trying to get used to the chilliness of her room, she checked the useless alarm clock of hers on her desk.

_11:37. Not bad. I still have a chance._ The teen steadily got on to her two feet and began to organize the papers that were her top priority for the moment, starting by bending over to the ground to reach her title page. _Wait._ She froze and straightened up.

_Tracy. Why is she so quiet?_ Then her body immediately expressed her sisterly concerns by moving to the door and reaching out for the door knob of her small entrance to her chambers. The return of that morning's memories was what halted her actions. The strawberry blonde proceeded to rub the behind of her neck, recalling the sudden utter rage the now unstable teenager had demonstrated. Sighing, she returned to her academic chores deciding that familiar ones could wait since the source of her worries would deny her without any doubt. Another lighting struck outside, at which the girl responded with a wince.

_Knock, knock._

Sabrina's heart began to skip a beat faster after the sound of the earlier light show was delivered. She stared at the door, where the knocks had originated. _That's odd. It's only the monkey child. Why do I have an uneasy feeling? Is it the dramatic effect the storm is giving?_ Ignoring her tense leg muscles, she got onto her bed and cleared her throat.

"What is it?" Her flat voice seemed to mock any kind of visitor.

"It's me, Tracy." Sabrina wanted to swing open the only thing coming between them and slap her with her open palms.

_CRAAACKKK._ The gusts were getting stronger now, as Mr. Thunder had kindly demonstrated.

"No _shit_, Captain Obvious!"

"I know, but-"

"Huh, what?" The older one decided to round her fingers around her ear to enable herself to hear her stupid sister' attempts at communication better.

"N-nothing!" _Stammering? What has she done **this time**._ The blonde scowled with an imaginary scenario running in her brain. Ah, the number of possibilities. "Mom's still in P-perth, right..?"

"…You're not the forgetful one here, Tracy. That's my role." While Sabrina wanted to fling her head, she took this unusual conversation as a chance to get rid of all the anger possible left in the teenager. _Keyword being unusual_.

"And Dad's probably at his office, too."

"Yes..?" Something was definitely wrong, why was Tracy confirming facts that they both were fully aware of?

_CRAAACKKK_

"You and I being the," one could hear her nervous gulp even with a wall in between them and the current speaker, "only ones in the house now."

"Ok, I command you as the temporary commander of this house!" Sabrina snapped in annoyance. _What's with her fishy questions?! _"**_What happened?!_**" The reply was a silence, soon interrupted by another thunder strike.

"..Did you kick the Xbox by any chance?" Tracy's voice trembled. The usually calm one of the sibling behaving like this scared the older one. It was rare for her to even faze, as funny as that sounded. Still, she couldn't help make a face of mixture of WTF and ARE YOU _SERIOUS_.

"We don't have _any_ game consoles!" Sabrina ran her hand over her face with a growl as the rain continued to pour harshly onto her window. "We'll never get any, thanks to you! If that's what is making your life miserable, I suggest you to get the fuck out of my room!"

"I-I'm already outside..." Ok. Tracy's comeback was welcoming, because it reassured her a little. So why did she-

"Eeee!" The brief scream from her sister and a roaring thunder that momentarily blinded her wrecked her train of thought. Ok, something has gone from bad to worse. Tracy never screamed. She stared at the door before grabbing the nearest and fattest textbook she had, which was unsurprisingly World History. Sometimes, she thought schools were unknowingly distributing murder weapons and that was why there were dead teenagers. The teenagers had obviously annoyed their fellow students to the point of murder and were hit in the head with a textbook, dying instantly to the blunt weapon. Yeah...That sounds right. A stammering voice continued, waking her into reality. "Sis...I'm going inside..."

Sabrina's instincts were screaming at her to run. The loudest electric strike yet that flashed a second ago seemed to agree, creating all the dramatic effects for her. Something was terribly wrong. Her shaking hands wrapped around the heavy ass book as she sat low, hiding behind her bed. Her dark brown eyes were locked on her stupidly old door. She never thought it could be this terrifying as it creaked itself open little by little, the sound causing butterflies in her stomach. She really didn't think twice when the door completely revealed its guests.

Sabrina threw the book across the room with all her might. Tracy had noticed the murderous collection of papers and watched it projectile, following it with her now rounded eyes and an opened jaw. Her breath caught in her throat, she was sure time was now in slow motion. The book turned around and around in midair as if it was an agile acrobat, now gravity starting to act on it. Before anything else, Sabrina's weapon of choice hit the unknown visitor squarely in the face. The victim instantly fell back on his back, with a loud slam, landing unconscious. Tracy turned around to see him on the carpet, limbs stretched out and the weapon next to the head looking perfectly harmless. She kept staring at the bizarre scene, only the sound of raindrops hitting the window heard, until Sabrina broke the silence.

"Tracy." Disbelief was smudged all over her weak voice. "Is that the guy from Assassin's Creed?"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's my second story, folks! Assassin in your house story. Because I like them, but I'm sure I'll be trying certain things that won't be normal. For one, these girls never played the game and the reason they recognize their attacker (or victim) will soon be explain. BTW, I'm basing the setting in Canberra, Australia for I lived there for a couple of years and thought it was kinda nice with the random weather there.**

**I obviously made the part of because of the storm no school up. If reality was like this...**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I only have the rights over Tracy and Sabrina.**

* * *

_It's official. My life's crazy._

Tracy had concluded so over and over again, every time she stared at the man in their hallway of the second floor. She had discussed it with her sister that the best way to remain alive for the next 3 hours, was to show him zero-hostility. Despite the fact that he had held a blade to her neck and dragged her upstairs to Sabrina's door to confirm what she had told him in the way, she was a bit excited. Well, the part of being mere centimeters from having a hole in her neck and die painfully wasn't pleasant, but this was real life! Thanks to him, she officially beat a few billion people in having an unbelievable life.

"Ok," she turned around to see her sister trying to concentrate by rubbing her temples, "so this is Altair Something I Cannot Pronounce, one of the best assassins, Master Assassin from the Third Crusade when he killed many important people." Tracy nodded, looking over to see her laptop with the Assassin's Creed Wiki open. The senior dropped her arms and banged her forehead to the desk they were sitting at. "..he's going to kill us, isn't he."

"He would but he seemed to be really confused so he'll want answers from us." Both of them had been trying to get over the fact that a game character had passed out at their residence. The fact that he could kill them both in 3 seconds had been an asset for it and now, the two sisters were trying to simply discuss their strategies. Tracy noticed her sister was glaring at her.

"..Are you being sympathetic to the guy that was holding you at hidden blade-point?" She had her grouchy mouth and disbelieving eyes.

"Technically, he's one of the coolest video game characters out there." The younger teenager held her hands in defense.

"From the guys I recall you telling me about, he's the worst possible option." Sabrina, chin stuck on the desk, raised a brow. Tracy returned the gesture with both.

"I don't think you'd like Alex, Master Chief, a Big Daddy, Kratos, any Fallout guy or-" She began but was soon interrupted.

"What?" Sabrina banged her hands onto the table, startling her sister in the process. "I thought Master Chief was a good guy!"

"Yes," roll of eyes here, "but he's too strong for our time. He could destroy our house in he felt like it. He lives in the future so I'm sure the materials are much sturdier for him."

"What about Fallout?"

"They're all paranoid since they're from a post-apocalyptic era where people are already crazy."

"Alex is from what-?"

"Prototype. He doesn't even need any help from us. He could just eat us and have our knowledge."

"Big Daddy..?" Sabrina's tone lost enthusiasm. _Why not?_

"No Little Sister, he's gonna massacre the whole district." Tracy shook her head.

"Kratos, did I even hear about him?"

"Trust me, he would slaughtered us if we just _irked_ him."

"Ugghhh!" Sabrina slapped herself in frustration. On the bright side, Tracy was luckily a gamer at heart. While she had been banned from any video games under their father's roof due to her obsession with _Nintendo _games (imagine console ones), she had been keeping her interest at bay. Internet and boys were good sources, except the former was filled with porn and the latter involved temptation of smacking heads. Anyways, looking up wikis and watching E3 trailers were a fraction of her video game stalking, Tracy would even try to game talk to her older sister. Only the ones Sabrina had a good first impressions were the ones she would be willing to hear about. Hence why Big Daddy not being there was positive compared to the assassin upstairs made her groan. She had taken a liking to Bioshock.

That was the second reason Tracy was being positive – her useless video game knowledge was not being useless anymore! _Oh, humanity owes me so much after this._

"Altair was a great leader so he'll have the patience enough to listen to us." Tracy tried to comfort her sister by patting her shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure the Apple is the one to cause this so we can blame it for all of this insanity and not get killed." A blur of white along a loud thump obviously caught their attention. Tracy turned around to face the same object that had almost killed her an hour before.

"Come ON!" _Again?!_ She groaned as Altair watched the two girls with his eagle eyes, hidden blade pointing at the young one's veins and a short sword at the older one's own. Sabrina was not exactly thrilled to her first experience, her rounded eyes proving her point. The assassin was dressed in dull white robes, which was decorated with leather straps on his back and his middle. Blood red cloth swayed from his belt-like armor and aged gauntlets ruffled in minimum movement following the assassin's hands. With the hood with the peak like of a bird's beak on, the only visible features of his were the parts lower than his nose as the rest were hidden in pitch black.

"You speak of the Apple." Wow, his voice sounded like it could cut them with all the edge in it. "I wish answers from you two women." His eyes glanced between them. Tracy remembered too late that Altair was from the 12th century. "…And I will see that your parents are to be informed of your disrespect." Obviously referring to their manner of dressing, the young one saw how they were exposing themselves with their short sleeves. Meanwhile, Sabrina had clung to her logical self to remain sane and not erupt from stress and the disrespect part? Oh, _no one_ got away that she, Sabrina Jackman, was disrespectful.

"Ok, listen here Mr. Assassin! You want answers, you'll get them!" Her voice snapped at him, Tracy and the man both turning to her who had her finger pointing at him, "You're in 2013 in a continent you don't even know that existed your whole life!" Tracy face slapped while Altair's lip parted slightly but Sabrina didn't give him a chance. "And guess what? In this future you're a character from a video game series and the developers have already decided your fate! Not only that, but we know much more about the golden ball that you ever will! _So don't you disrespect me, little man_!"

Altair stared at her but it was hard to tell what he was feeling just with his mouth agape. His stunned face jerked towards Tracy's direction. The teen nodded slowly with pitying eyes. She soon rotated the laptop towards him. Noting her actions, he numbly stared into the rectangle object. In it, there were all kinds of things that shocked him, but the worst was an image of him with his full name below it.

The man froze and maintained his position for a long time that seemed to be hours, the girls waiting for his reaction nervously. Sabrina had gotten back to herself long ago when he had unconsciously lowered his weapons, removing the red in her eyes.

"Altair..?" Tracy felt very bad for him now. The man was still staring at the screen and because he hadn't moved a bit, it was starting to creep the heck out of her. "Are you alright?"

"I-," The deep, now weakened voice started. "I do not know myself." _I-I am not even real?_

"Since you'll have lots of trouble here…" She ventured to make a conversation with the killer before her. "You could stay and try to figure things out. Maybe the Apple had a malfunction and zapped you into our time, so when it fixes itself you'll be back in Jerusalem or Masyaf." She smiled to lessen the tension of the atmosphere.

"For what reasons should I trust you?" Altair's lips arched downwards and Tracy's followed. "You could be an infiltrator using its powers to confuse me. I have no reliable source to actually believe." Tracy frowned at him. He was just as stubborn as in the game! Even after that decisive evidence, he wasn't accepting the best reason behind it. _What a jerk._

"If only Maria were here…" she smacked her forehead as the others glanced at each other and back to her again confused. "Wait, _you_ don't know who that is?" Altair nodded quickly. Unlike his earlier statement, he seemed to somewhat trust her. Sabrina was now getting irritated. She was about to rampage with her mouth again when-

"Wait," the man's voice got calm again at which the busy student raised her head, "you woman. You have called me _little_." At once, Sabrina bolted away and ran outside to the backyard. Altair growling, was about to grab his sword and ran after the insolent one when Tracy cleared her throat. Scowling his head turned around to demand what she wanted to say.

"Remember the Creed." She tried to sound as solemn as possible, despite her desire to laugh at the predicament her sister had created for herself. "No harming innocents. Or I'll call this era's guards." Altair's mouth frowned if it was possible. His hands let go of the weapon's leather handle. Then he sprang to follow the soon-to-be victim. Tracy followed them to the window doors to watch the chase, giggling.

"Ah," she chuckled to particularly no one, "if only there was someone to laugh at them with me." She smiled as her eyes followed a panicked Sabrina screaming with an Altair yelled threats of what he would do to her when he got his hands on her.

"I believe," a deeply amused voice spoke out, "that has been solved." Tracy shrieked in surprise to hear the unexpected person to be so close. Next to her, was a tall man of tanned skin wearing a similar robe to the assassin's, overall white with the armor and red enveloped in between them, covered by a second black robe. The man was missing his left arm_._

"So tell me, child." Tracy closed her jaws and stopped gawking at him, "Where am I?" For better or for worse, the man had a grin plastered to his lips as he watched the continued chase outside.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Here's the second chapter! I'm going to slow my phase now that you have now how this fic will slowly work out. The seriousness is finally wearing off, too! In truth, Malik will be the last one for now to come so I'll have the Jackman sisters to get them back for now. But Mr. Jackman is on his way home...**

**I have a science project to build so colitas out.**


	3. In Your Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Malik or Altair, only Sabrina and Tracy.**

**guest: It's really nice to hear that someone enjoys this, thank you! 3**

* * *

It was long since Malik's smile was wiped off from his face.

After Tracy explained to him _nicely_ (unlike a certain senior), he took a moment for the small Jackman's words to sink in. For evidence, she also showed him the computer who in return stated that he would believe her (unlike a certain assassin) for her truthfulness and the evidence. Tracy decided she liked Malik as they continued their semi-serious talk.

"I'm glad to hear that you believe us," the teenager smiled, "your friend wouldn't. He said that we could be spies using an Apple of Eden and such." The rafiq weaved his attention from the database machine to the talker and was silent for a moment.

"While that assumption is possible," Malik nodded with a glint of 'Impressive for a novice…' "I have heard that Altair is one of the few to be immune to its powers and he is here in this 'future' with me. That means this is not an illusion."

"Jeez," the girl remarked, "did you take away his reason and have it as your own? Because I don't think he has it anymore." The man shrugged.

"I must assume so." He said it in a matter-of-fact voice, provoking a laugh from her. She inclined her head towards the outside and poked Malik.

"Oh yeah." She told him in an innocent voice. "Can you call him off? He wants to kill my sister outside." Malik followed her focus by turning around and seeing the cat-and-dog chase that had been going on the whole time they had been talking. Sabrina's desperation for survival and Altair's reliable stamina had kept them going in their limited range of space. The cartographer walked up with a sigh towards them.

Except he walked right into the window and staggered onto the ground. The crash caused quite a sound, which got the attention of his friend outside. He skidded into a stop, dropping his arms he had been extending to reach the girl running away from him as Tracy had gotten to him to help a confused rafiq to get onto his feet.

"Malik?!" His call sounded hopeful, surprised and doubtful at the same time. He ran towards him with a yell of, "My thoughts were _correct_! You are in disguise as defenseless little girls to-" He never finished his sentence as his face was momentarily plastered against the transparent door. He fell onto his back with an astounded middle schooler laughing and a panting high schooler watching.

"What is this sorcery?" The rafiq expressed his confusion with a muffled voice, his hand holding his nose to comfort the pain through it. "Why is there a wall that cannot be seen?" Tracy giggled as she opened the window now the gap being truly empty.

"It's glass." She took a moment to contain her laughter. "We use it to create doors like this." The two assassins looked at her saying, "Are you in your right mind?"

"You use glass for doors?" Altair would have raised a brow here. "Why do you create doorways which you cannot see?" She only shrugged.

"You can see the view outside?" She suggested sounding very reliable. "Now, can you stop going after Sabrina? She's my sister." The chaser's head snapped towards the resting senior who was too busy collecting her breath. He slowly got into a position ready to pounce on her when a hand pulled his red belt-thingy, causing him to fall onto his butt. Not showing his pain, he turned to glare at a girl but came to face-to-face with his best friend with an unamused face.

"Altair, stop acting like a novice if you are truly not one." Malik began his lecture as the lectured already expressed his bored through his lips curling downwards. The lecturer took his reaction as a challenge. _Oh you wish to be it that way? _"Are you trying to mock the Brotherhood by again defying our Creed? What is the first rule? Not to harm the innocent and yet you have ran after that girl clearly to strangle her." "_He was going to do much worse than that!_" "And you chase after women? Are you becoming a disgrace as a man as well? Do you think it is for the better of our brothers to have such a man as their leader?"

Tracy hid her impressed expression, watching Altair lose confidence and shrink away from each question and point that the cartographer was pointing out. _Color me surprised! He looks like a five years old caught trying to steal the cookie jar! _The rafiq even had a finger to waggle.

"And I've heard you showing these generous people your doubt when they have been sincere with you." His voice had been getting higher and stronger but _that_, that was it. The Master Assassin, one of the greatest members of the Order, _cringed_. "Have not you thought of using your so called specialty the Eagle Vision?!" He smacked the hooded head, its owner staying still.

"….Oh." He said. Another smack. "I accepted the first hit for my stupidity, but the second one was one I not deserved!" He growled baring his teeth.

"Well, I still felt like clearing that distracted mind of yours." Malik smirked in triumph as the white robed assassin began to question the most trustworthy one of the scene – his instincts. He stood up and glared at the girl who was besides his friend.

Tracy had quickly adjusted to the intimidation of his height but his intense stare? She felt dwarfed, unconsciously stepping towards the cartographer and grabbing hold of his black robe. The scariest part of it was the amber eyes she managed to steal a glance from the concealed face of his. It looked beastly, of an eagle's. Thankfully, Altair's face soon softened as his face looked interested.

"She glows of the blue shade," he whispered loudly, "yet it is distinctively lighter." Sabrina, her sibling calling her over assuring her safety, was close enough for her to hear the conversation didn't understand as she frowned in confusion. Malik and Tracy, being aware of Altair's gift, widened their eyes in surprise.

"Blue and white." The rafiq stroked his chin, wondering aloud. "Blue for alley and white for information?"

"Light blue for offering to be an alley while not being one entirely?" Tracy held out one of her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina couldn't stop the curiosity control her, two assassins and her sister talking randomly about colors. Too bad Mr. Curiosity was known to kill the cat. The hooded one turned to her, his eyes glaring again. Stunned by their brief visibility, the teen could only shudder. _H-he has yellow eyes?_ Altair turned back again. He had a smirk that didn't appeal Tracy.

"Golden glow," his smirk growing wider, "and it is very strong. I take it is telling me to slide one of my blades into her feeble heart." Sabrina gasped, even covering her mouth with both hands. She turned to escape but the Master was much faster than her, of course. His arm swung around her neck and got her into a headlock, the nearly-grown up grabbing it in effort to pry it off herself. Malik sent him a glance telling him that he was pathetic and Tracy looking relieved after the attacker laughed mockingly as his victim.

"You're a really mean person," the little sister pouted as she walked over to her sister, who was just released and looked like a scared rabbit. She explained how it was a joke of some sort and she wasn't in danger anymore. Sabrina hated how she was in the position of not knowing anything and being the scared one here, while her sister _who was 4 years younger than her_ was soothing her.

Altair was still laughing, saying how hilarious it was to see the girl act like a rodent and even clutching his stomach as if it hurt. His friend was now starting to join in with a chuckle. They laughed even when Sabrina was placing her knuckles onto her hips with a dangerous air around her. She was angry.

_Uh-oh._ Tracy took a step back away from them. Then she swiftly shuffled through her big pocket in her middle of her hoodie and got her phone out. She changed it into video mode and sent a thumbs up to her sister, who had stepped a few meters back and had been watching her with satisfied eyes. All the while, the men were still gloating ignorant of their change of surroundings.

Poor assassins, they weren't prepared for the double kick they got on their slouched backs. Sabrina's feet were each on their backs, heels digging into the robes and her momentum pushing them surprisingly fast down the air. Each one gasped for a quick inhale of air and soon their chins kissed the carpet they were previously standing on.

Tracy took a picture of the senior making a victory stance on the two shocked men with her trusty phone. "That's the real reason I don't anger her, you know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe, Sabrina needs something to cheer up about since the two assassins keep ignoring her. There is a reason Tracy doesn't bother her all the time *wiggles eyebrows* Don't expect chapters so soon like now, I'm sorry but yeah. It's just that I'm in a writing mood these days - heck, it's why I couldn't help making an account for the site. Dad is coming home soon! colitas out!**


	4. Dad This Is My Attacker

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC. That would be crazy. Only the Jackmans.**

**guest: Well as long as you like it, I don't mind. But you could say more than that XD (asking for R&R)**

**peachmelba18: I try to keep it in his character as much as possible. I'm glad to hear it!**

* * *

Richard Jackman was dubbed by his colleagues as the odd one out. His main job was to be an architect, designing private houses and buildings. His secondary job was participating in the construction process. He didn't only visit the site to instruct the workers how to build the structure; he would become one of them. He would get out of his suit and get into the dirtiest clothes he owned and charge into the working site, complete with a safety helmet. While his co-workers would not even bother to leave their office, Mr. Jackman would be carrying a 20kg sack of cement under the flaming sun. And he enjoyed it.

Richard loved his work of creating. And his two daughters.

Sabrina, the older one, was a senior in her college she was currently going to. She was the closest to blonde of the family, having a little reddish golden mix of color as hair. Her wild personality had been a trait from her grandfather, which (unfortunately) was strong. Considering her broad imagination and her constant fail of shutting up, she did well in being a role model for her little sister. Sabrina had never failed in her studies though all she seemed to do was slack off. She would diligently go to her gymnastics after school, though. She was a natural athlete, enjoying testing her body's flexibility to the extreme ever since she first gotten into ballet.

On the other hand, Tracy was an indoor person who could be satisfied by staying in her room all day without stretching an inch. The 8th grader would often do it too by avoiding the infamous Australian sun. Even with a lake just outside surrounded by many parks, she was perfectly fine by crawling into her blankets and draw while listening to her Ipod. Richard had tried to get her moving once and learned it the hard way that when the girl meant no, she _really_ meant it. She was often seen in her room sitting at her desk, her short dark brown hair barely tied up into a bun and hands busy turning pages of a book over. While she looked like she was one of those who would actually study weeks before finals, Tracy was a last minute person. Another unfortunate trait from Mr. Jackman's father.

Now, Richard Jackman was a very affectionate person. His second favorite people (after his wife) were his lovely daughters and he would beat up someone who would speak badly of them behind their backs. He valued family as one of the best things in life ever since he first held a tiny baby in his hands.

So imagine his thoughts when he saw two full grown men in his house with his daughters. Alone.

He had kicked the door open with both hands carrying the Turkish pizza that the Jackmans loved to eat when they didn't know what to have for dinner, to see a man – was he wearing a dress? – stretching his hand towards a familiar blonde in his dining room. Richard instantly let go of their warm to-be meal and sprang onto him. The crazy man in white reacted immediately by rolling over using his weight to force his attacker down, clutching both the architect's arms and raising his left arm. The man in the hood flinched as a knee dived into his back but that didn't stop his counter-attack, triggering a blade to slide out of his leather gauntlets. Instead of losing his composure at the sight of the weapon, Mr. Jackman lived up to his reputation as an unusual man – he started to yell at the armed man threatening his life.

"You dare enter my house, you bastard?!" His sturdy voice seemed to blast from amps as he headbutted the man. "No one, _no one_ gets out of my house unscathed! Not after trying to get their filthy hands on my daughter!" He pushed the robed one back and the man with the disadvantage started with a single word.

"Wait-"

That was the sound of tables turning around.

* * *

Altair stared into the enraged man's eyes as he tried to undo his mistake. Yes, he did try to touch the older girl. No, he didn't mean that way. He was planning to strangle her for kicking him in the back or scare her to death again. Besides, that was low and who was he? He was a Master Assassin! Master Assassins do not commit such crimes, sins or whatever dishonorable and disgusting deeds they were.

And at the worst timing, the last person to be there had seen him. Of course there was bound to be a misunderstanding. Altair knew there was no way the man would _ever_ forgive him when he heard the word 'daughter'. While he was taken back by the strength of the man, who was fit and bulky for a civilian, he was more surprised by the fact that he was in no possession of any weapons. The assassin didn't know what to be more concerned about – the fact that the father was so eager to kill him that he forgot equipment or the monstrosity of power his opponent had.

"Wait-" Altair began to cease the dangerous situation he and the parent got themselves into. He pulled his hidden blade back to lessen the threat for the misguided man but more importantly, he felt a quick rush of the air and crooked his head to the left purely following his instincts. The punch meant for his nose went against the floor and the assassin realized the level of danger this mad man meant. _He's much stronger than__** me. **__And he's mad at me._ This man could snap his bones if he was given a chance, especially when he was seeing red.

"Oh _no_, you won't get away." The voice was full of grudge and Altair gulped. He was trapped as the man pinned him to the ground – thankfully it was covered with something soft at least. He hardened his fists and got ready to block a hit that would be very painful.

"Wait Dad, **no**!" A panicked scream got the man's attention, his head turning around. "You can't kill Altair!" The youngest person of the house had her head clutched by both of her hands, eyes rounded with disbelief and jaws parted. Sabrina (was it?) looked equally frantic besides her.

"Sweetie!" the man's voice instantly softened yet got louder. Altair stared at him at the enormous shift in tone, eyes glued on the father. His expression expressed his disbelief as the talk went on. "I'm to beat a dangerous man! Step back! Go to your room and don't you dare to get out before I say so." He raised his fist again with his glare on the hooded man again when he turned back at the teenager. Altair finally noticed Sabrina, his target, looking impressed and the father too. _How was she so casual?_ "And Sabrina, call the police!"

"Dad, he's not dangerous!" Altair stared at the girl this time, his apprehender and the sister following. Even Malik raised his brows at her statement. The dark haired girl held back her hand and tried not to run her hand over her face for annoyance. _Why do they pay attention to the smallest details?_ "He isn't_ hostile_."

"You hardly know a man who had his hands towards your sister." The father cut her off quickly as his hand grabbed his hood instead. He got up and the assassin had to follow, the brute strength lifting him up. "This man did that." Pointing finger, oh such accusations! And how much Altair wanted to beat the senior up to get that hidden smugness off her face.

"Well, Sabrina was _kinda_ annoying him.." The girl trailed off as she avoided Sabrina's shocked face. The insulted lost her chance for a comeback as their father continued.

"Tracy, why are you even defending him?" His scowl was the deepest the sister had seen in years.

"If you haven't noticed, Altair here is dressed very unusually." Tracy directed politely with both open hands at the captured assassin with a firm face.

"I think all of us established that fact at first sight." Richard placed his free hand on his hip as the said man dangled with his rough grasp on his hood.

"There's more than that, Dad! The problem is that he isn't supposed to be here." The girl groaned as she deepened her nails into her thick hood. She had a habit of that when she felt stressed and her father noticed it. _She seems..concerned_. He frowned again in disapproval.

"Oh! We agree on something!" Of course, he said it in a sarcastic tone as Malik shifted slightly in his awkward position of not being noticed. And he was right behind him. Tracy face slapped.

"No, _no_!" The girl's voice got much louder, waving her arms around. "You don't understand - he's not from this world!" At that, Mr. Jackman stared at Tracy silently. Seconds ticked by as his flat face remained still facing her daughter blabbing that the man he was currently holding was someone from another world. He sighed as he pressed the bridge of his nose with two of his sturdy fingers.

"Tracy…" He tried to begin a sane conversation and the named noticed this.

"You don't believe me?" She yelled and looked over his tall shoulder." He's a video game character!" She made a gesture with her hands, drawing an invincible rectangle. "Malik!"

"I have it here, child." Mr. Jackson flinched as he span around, realizing he had forgotten the other man. This one was dressed in a similar fashion like the one he was crushing with his muscles, minus the hood and having an extra black robe. His eyes widened noticing how he was carrying the familiar white computer of his daughter with one arm. He didn't have a second one. Ignoring this disturbing fact, he decided to examine what Tracy had brought his attention to through illogical logic.

"Look here." A small finger directed his glance to a certain image of a bluish gray website. Richard blinked hard at a man who looked exactly the same as his victim, complete his freaking weird cloths. He gawked at the figure, memories of his youngest trying to tell him about some game about the original assassins, the Hasashins flooding into his mind as he noticed the website's banner. Assassin's Creed Wiki.

"And here's proof!" Tracy grabbed Altair's left hand, the robed man still forced like a collared dog with his hood in the father's grasp. She forced it open with her contrasting small ones to reveal a missing ring finger. "There in the wiki should say how Altai's missing his finger too. Not even the craziest fans would cut their own finger off, would they?" The said assassin glared at Tracy but didn't dare to offend her dad further by pulling his hand away when he was under his watch. "And don't you feel the muscles in this guy? You should, Dad. Altair got them by a lifetime of training." She blindly poked him in the arm, which was composed of hardened flesh. The young man stared at him with a bit scowling mouth and the parent could tell he was waiting for his answer even when the face was hidden in the hood's impossibly dark shade.

Richard Jackman gave up and expressed how he was giving in to the crazy logic that he had fictional characters under his roof by pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. The uninvited men still looked at him for a sign which would certainly be involving their fate for quite some time. The man dragged his two fingers down his face while returning the stares he was getting. He bit his lower lip and straightened.

"All right." He put both of his hands up. "I believe you, Tracy. Obviously they'll stay in our house until they get back since they are basically homos." Mr. Jackman then stepped up and placed a hand on the assassins' shoulders and glared into their startled eyes. "Boys, you and I will have a man talk." And he went off in dragging two young men who looked anxious and sent glances at the sisters for help. Malik even had the time to add a mouthed question of 'what is a homo.' The sisters, who have had talks with their father, waved them off with smiles informing them how much trouble they were in. The assassins looked at each other with a hint of grim as they reached the door of the room their captor walked into. As the door closed with a bang, Tracy broke the subtle silence.

"Do you think they'll live?" Eyes glued to the said door, she asked in a curious tone.

"Tracy, they're trained assassins." Sabrina answered as if it were the most obvious thing. "Of course they have a chance."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oof! Sorry for the delay. I had a school trip and now I have lots of homework. ****_Actually_**** will be updated after my other fic, ****_Prodigy At Service_**** will since it seriously needs some chapters. Or not. It all depends on school and my mood.**

** I hope you like Mr. Jackman, because as you've seen, the assassins will have a lot of interaction with him. Next will be their attempt in adjusting to a future with ****_freaking _****machines in Canberra, Australia.**


	5. Beginning the Lesson of Fails

**Disclaimer: I have only right over the Jackmans, my OCs, not over Assassin's Creed.**

I wrote about the third of the real chapter when I realized that it would end a bit too lengthy for my tastes. And the flow kinda sucks, so I'll be posting the mini intro. Will update soon_ enough._

**guest: Like always, right?**

**xXSilverSparrowXx: I'm really glad to hear that! And no, no romance in my stories because I'm the one who needs it, not the sisters XD**

* * *

"Tracy." The call was clearly unwilling, being vocalized with a growl after it. Tracy groaned as she turned over another page of her utmost interest in the moment (a book from the school library which she was surprisingly enjoying), her perfect Saturday being ruined. It felt better as she had been expecting some trouble all morning – it was more surprising that an assassin hadn't gotten into trouble sooner. She decided to leave it to Sabrina. Her crazy sister had gotten a little over her fear of Altair and she would be able to help him. Yes, she would be able to help a man who had threatened to slit her throat when she became a bit comfortable around him. _That_ was why the little one called the big sister crazy. "Sabrina." Ok, Altair had called Sabrina. That ought to be some trouble. Tracy shook her head in silence, wishing her sister luck. "_Richard._" Ok, he even asked – more like spat the name - the man who had threatened him the day before. That meant he was using his last resort. _That_ was bad. Tracy slammed her book shut and walked towards the source of the stressed call.

Tracy jumped down the stairs taking not two, _three_ steps at a time. "Where are you?" She called out in reply with a worrying tone as she headed to where she presumed Altair was – the living room. As soon as she laid her eyes on the Master Assassin, she cracked up.

Altair was now wearing her dad's clothes – a simple black shirt and ragged jeans with a white jacket with black stripes on top – and he was pulling his shirt with all his might. His black shirt was stuck in the DVD player besides the TV, having sucked a good portion of the clothing inside. The assassin tried to pull out his cloth out of the rectangle object, with both heels dug into the carpet as he attempted to add force by tilting his body backwards all the while not succeeding. Too bad that the Jackmans had never cared to change their machine that was way behind the times, making it very hard to get it open by force. Entertained by the comical situation (for such a serious person like Altair) Tracy didn't hold back her laughter and the rest quickly came according to her plan.

"Sweetheart," Richard walked in his slippers and mug of coffee, "you shouldn't laug-HAHAHAHAHA!" He broke into continuous howls of laughter, body shaking and threatening the safety of the caffeine liquid. Altair had figured out the nature of the two Jackmans as they had laughed at his fails with modern technology during their grand tour of the future from the day before. Therefore, he decided to continue his efforts in trying to get out of his ridiculous predicament.

"Why do not the both of you stop laughing," the troubled man growled one again in an annoyed tone, "and help me?" He cast a glance at the father and daughter to only see them progress into the level of MY STOMACH HURTS OH GOD laughter. He scowled as he saw Malik enter the scene. He was about to change into the modern clothes Richard had given to him when he heard the laughs, so he was still in his rafiq outfit.

"What is going on?" He asked, looking back and forth his friend and the two future people. He stared at Altair who now stood his ground, hands still clutched onto his piece of cloth. "…I fail to see what is so funny." A new burst of laughter was heard behind, something the rafiq spun around for. He found Sabrina chuckling as she pointed at the now frustrated Altair. Unlike the other two, she did manage to walk and press the button that freed the assassin from his situation.

However, the sudden release caused the momentarily smiling man to be flung onto the carpet and roll away with a painful yelp. Then Malik and Sabrina joined in the laughter, the latter pointing at an unamused Altair.

"The future." He mumbled to himself as he collected the little dignity he had by standing up and pretending that nothing happened. "I have more reasons to fear it." He left the laughing lot behind to the yard where he would be grumpily at the top of a tree for the next hour.

* * *

"And we're doing _what_ precisely?" Malik crossed his arms, his intuition warning him that this wouldn't end well. He was now wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a drawing of some kind of horned creature he didn't recognize and black pants, another courtesy of Mr. Jackman, sitting on a wooden chair in the so called 'dining room'.

"Review what you've learned so far about the marvelous glory of future technology." Sabrina, the older girl and less goofy one of the sisters as he observed so far, smiled and stated as if it were the truth. She had tied her light hair back into a bun and worn a more comfortable wearing for the disapproving stares from the 12th century men – one of her favorite light blue running clothes. They were of a thin garb and managed to not roast her under the Australian summer heat. His fellow assassin huffed besides him, cold eyes glaring at the two girls across the table they were sitting. Malik wanted to roll his eyes as he noted to himself how childish Altair was being.

He still hadn't gone over his tug-of-war of humiliation that morning.

"By watching your failures from yesterday's tour!" The small child of the name Tracy, who wore a brightly decorated t-shirt with baggy pants, beamed as she worked on her informative object. She had called it a computer and perhaps the best thing invented since the assassin's era. "I have err…" She thought carefully, tapping herself. "Prepared…moving images…of them. Yep, that sounds all right." The child nodded, talking to no one in particular until she looked at the men. "Word of advice: don't try to understand technology. Just accept it and your brain won't explode."

Sabrina cracked a grin at the sight of the outraged expressions in their faces. She loved how they took everything by word by word. "Yeah," she snickered softly, causing golden eyes to try to pierce her, "we would have to begin from the very basics of machines, which is electricity and you guys don't even know what _energy _is."

The rafiq twitched an eye at the sarcasm and insult he had interpreted and before he could stand up and teach the senior a lesson- "I mean, energy has just been recently found in the mid 1800s, which is considered very new for such an important discovery." She quickly babbled about one of her favorite courses from her senior year in high school. The subject of history had gained a special place in her heart ever since its textbook saved her and her sister the first time from the man who still refused to lower his hood no matter what. "Machines have become public only in the past century or so, starting with cars. So imagine all the ideas you need to…'grasp'." Sabrina chose her words carefully, not to provoke the assassins. Tracy had warned her beforehand that these were men who were respected (and feared) and didn't understand sarcasm. The Creed reassured her safety but that didn't mean they wouldn't counterattack. The fact that she already got the one arm one searching for an excuse to verbally attack her escaped her eyes.

"So let's begin, shall we?" Tracy smirked as she swirled the computer again. Altair and Malik both leaned closer to the screen from their seats, as the blonde cleared her throat. And so, the assassins had to be reminded of their rule of not harming innocents for the next hours while watching themselves officially win the prize for stupidity if there was any.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be the real thing. And I finally got an image for the story! I hope you enjoyed this, dear people.**

**Please tell me if A&M are OOC or there is out of canon.**


	6. thebathroom

**Disclaimer: I only have the rights over Tracy and Sabrina. And Richard.**

**AbbyandKurt:** Yay, this is funny! I'm trying to keep it like that as much as possible, thanks.

**guest:** OK.

**guest:** Here it is. Sorry for the shortness, though.

* * *

The first video was tolerable. As the men's eyes (at least Malik's visible ones) seemed to pop out in amazement and shock as the screen showed them _inside_ the motion picture, which began with the sound of Altair's deep and humorless voice.

"What are you doing, child?" Sudden blurring indicated movement and there he was, in his assassin robes, staring into the screen. Real Altair clutched the table as his past self stared at him back. He hadn't looked at the mirror often to get used to watch another him gaze at him back.

"Oh, you'll see soon!" Slight shake with a giggle from somewhere close. The hooded man turned back to his original attention of following Malik and Richard in front of him, now in the bathroom of the first floor. The cameraman and the hooded man were just outside of it, the other two visible in the background.

"Remember that I am not to be within a distance with you girls." He crossed his arms with his trademark glare maintained and as his mouth pressed into a firm line, Altair showed off his usual annoyed look.

A snort was heard and the glare intensified at it. After the 'man talk' that Mr. Jackman had with the men, the assassins had been very careful around the sisters. Through simple observations, it was easy to tell that the threats the father promised _actually_ worked. They must have be something that would take even the bravest men to dare to say out of their mouths even if it were blackmail. The one meter rule was one of them. Malik had informed Tracy with unsure eyes that unless it absolutely necessary like help about something from the modern era, they weren't allowed to be near them in a range of a meter. Richard has announced that he wanted to really extend the range into five but since they lived together, he had decided to keep a close watch instead. Giving the job of laundry distribution to an unaware Sabrina had been one of the best uses of the situation so far. The teenager had tried to start over with Altair since it seemed the fictional people would stick around for a while (and not to get killed meanwhile) so she had attempted to hand the set of clothes to him in a friendly manner. It had been less than an hour since the Talk, so of course the Master Assassin refused to accept it with the father in the same room. So an ironic chase of a sincere Sabrina going after an Altair in a slight panic around the house was recorded away in Tracy's phone.

The said man shot one last glance before deciding to leave the camera alone as giggles were muffled with certain difficulty.

At the other end of the screen, Malik looked at his own back and thought how that sounded impossible yet he was doing it at the moment. The screen shifted as the figures got bigger, meaning that the cameraman was approaching them in an excited pace.

"…and this is the sanitation room where you will begin the tour around the house." Richard's good-natured voice boomed as it gained a ring behind it, thanks to the tiled walls producing the echo.

"Sanitation?" Altair snorted as Malik repeated the word without any thought, making his tone sound rather unintelligibly His confused expression only encouraged the Master Assassin, who earned an elbow squarely to his ribs. The rafiq continued to watch the video ignoring the man next to him who bent over in effort to hide his physical ordeal. He was hit precisely the vulnerable spot and hurt quite a lot. The sisters had missed the hit so they only saw Altair suddenly laying his head onto the dining table while Malik grimly watched himself freak out as hot water came straight out of the showers without any indications of a heat source nearby.

The audience focused onto the video as Altair kept lifting up and down the toilet seat to see what made the difference in it. The seat was lifted, the assassin would crouch in front of it and observe. After a cross of arms, it would be placed back and the process repeated. Noticing no real difference and puzzled by the fact, he asked Richard, who replied him that it was to make the one doing business less…you know.

The father got two piercing gazes, dumbfounded at the very least, shown crystal clear by the computer.

* * *

"Stop!" Altair barked with effort to get his voice heard over the laughter the two girls were emitting out loud ringing throughout the house. "It is _not_ funny!" Malik, for once, agreed with the novice with his scowl. Clutching her stomach, Tracy tried to do as she kneeled onto the floor. Sabrina also tried to halt as she took deep breaths, giggles in between. According to them, their expressions were too priceless.

"You're..haha…right!" The senior snickered, covering her mouth. The one-arm-man's expression softened the tiniest bit possible. "It's _hilarious!_" And there was another explosion of cackles.

Both assassins shared firm mouths. Clearly, they were piqued.

"Next one!" The younger girl's hand shot up into the air to press a key of her beloved machine.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's harder than I expected to write these. Sorry for the shortness, but I'm in my last quarter of the year and I've been busy with lots of things. Like fandoms.**

**OK I GOT DISTRACTED A LOT I'M SORRY**

**I don't know I've done enough justice to the genre of this fic anymore. Suggestions are welcomed with hugs and kisses.**


End file.
